


神不我渡

by Rojita



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 《直播事故》和《神妓》的精神续作，设定基本全部继承言金相遇的时间线在四战之前是新的长篇连载（之前的长篇设定不够变态，已经被我弃了）有一些略微重口的描写，不过也没有多重，应该在接受范围之内
Relationships: 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	神不我渡

那是一幅怎样美丽的光景啊。

在这一刻之前，名为言峰绮礼的人生真的曾经存在过吗？

他不禁如此怀疑。

如果说言峰绮礼那如炎夏时馊臭的剩饭般乏味无趣的生活也能够被掀起波澜，那一定是在他遇到了这个男人之后。

大概……是男人……？

他看的入迷了，一时间忘记了自己的使命。

金发的青年平躺在柔软的大床上，洁白柔软的肌肤在抚遍全身的手掌下轻颤承欢，嘴中发出如幼猫嘤咛般的轻声呜咽。

青年就是那黄金鸟笼中的金丝雀，修长的四肢上缠绕的金色锁链折断了他的翅膀，试图让他忘却天空，静待主人的亵玩。

言峰绮礼看不见青年的双瞳，它们藏在厚重的黑色布条后面，但是他猜测那双眼睛如今一定蓄满了泪水。

他此次的目标，那只吸血鬼，正埋首于青年的双腿之间，狼吞虎咽的舔舐着。

言峰绮礼只见青年蜷缩了一瞬又被打开，口中的呜咽变得清晰，淡淡的血腥气息弥漫开来。

这是他无法确认青年性别的原因，他清楚的看到，青年的腿间没有属于男性的那根挺拔的傲慢，反而一道粉嫩幽深的峡谷正在遭受舌头狂风暴雨般的侵犯，片片血迹无一不在宣告着青年正在经历女性的月事这一事实。但是青年身体的线条很硬朗，声线低沉，漂亮的肌肉让人爱不释手，完美的八块腹肌定能让每一位女性放声尖叫。

他从没想过会有吸血鬼饥不择食到去喝那里的血，但是这样一副违背人伦常理的画面他竟看的津津有味。

一定是那平坦的小腹间小巧的肚脐上戴着的水晶脐环晃得他移不开眼。

金发的青年，也就是吉尔伽美什，正为今天的经历感到奇妙不已。

本来因为月事而有些饿肚子，却正巧碰到了一个有着异食癖的吸血鬼，他便半推半就的假装被下药绑架了。

虽然他遇到过许多人都喜欢舔他的穴，但是被男人扒着腿根喝血，阴穴被当作饭碗来使用还是第一次，经血被吸血鬼咕咚咕咚的咽进肚子，就连沾在阴道壁上的血也被一滴不剩的舔干净，他听着吞咽的声音，虽然也会兴奋，但也不免感到恶心。

吸血鬼的嘴把他的阴穴完整的覆盖在内，舌头灵活的在里面搅弄，一下一下的，骚的人心痒难耐。

“啊……啊啊啊……！”

吉尔伽美什呻吟一声，高潮后的身体骤然松懈下来。

吸血鬼似乎是嫌弃他的经血流的不够多，把手指插进了他的后穴里，压在前列腺上来回搓揉，另一只手则掐着他的阴蒂，三处并加的快感让他的阴道内分泌出大量的淫液，冲刷着经血涌出穴口，全都被吸血鬼喝进了嘴里。

吉尔伽美什在高潮后微微喘着气，马上又要忍受快感的骚扰。

他察觉到一个陌生的气息潜入的进来，那陌生人应是藏起来了，吸血鬼并没有发现。

他能感受到投在他身体上的炽热眼神。

那眼神太过炽热了，却不带一丝情欲，让吉尔伽美什也别扭起来。

吸血鬼把流出来的血全都喝光了，却仍不尽兴，于是他挑出了一根管子，比了比长度，对着吉尔伽美什的阴穴顶了进去。

冰冷的管子接触到阴道内部时仿佛要把他冻僵一般，吉尔伽美什猛的合上腿，夹住了那根如冰块一般的管子阻止它的进入，吸血鬼懊恼的打了两下他的膝盖，拽着他腿上的链子分开两条腿，把锁链系在两边的床栏上。

冷得吓人的管子一点点的撑开阴道内壁，越挺越深，最后吉尔伽美什明显感觉到管子抵上了一块软肉，然后居然没有停止，直挺挺的插了进去。

“唔啊！”吉尔伽美什也忍不住尖叫了一声。

管子已经进到子宫里了，脆弱的宫口咬着寒冷的管面被冻得瑟瑟发抖，吉尔伽美什不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，腿根绷紧得青筋凸起。

女性的阴道和子宫如果被这吸血鬼毫不怜惜的折腾了这么一番后，怕是这辈子都要落下个宫寒的毛病，吉尔伽美什怀疑教会派人来收拾这个吸血鬼就是因为有太多痛经的受害人去告状了。

管子一直抵上了子宫壁才停下，吸血鬼叼着管子的另一头吸了好几口，又拔出来一点，换个角度重新插回去，来来回回的如同把他的阴道当成了杯子在搅拌咖啡一样，把子宫和阴道戳得疼痛不已。

吉尔伽美什听着吸管哧哧般的声音从自己的下身传出来，下意识的想要合拢双腿，却忘了他的腿已经被分开绑住了，只拽得锁链咣啷咣啷的响。

至少这一场面从言峰绮礼的角度来看，吉尔伽美什只是个无助的受害者。

吸血鬼也许是喝饱了，从吉尔伽美什的腿间爬起来，摸着吉尔伽美什的后穴舔了下唇，扶着自己的阴茎抵了上去。

吉尔伽美什还没放松身体，就听见噗嗤一声，接着是血液喷溅在身体上的感觉。

言峰绮礼不知道自己为何要在这个时机动手，他用教会的武器爽快的解决了这只低级吸血鬼，看着床上的“受害人”沉思起来。

他在心中默念着主的话，一遍一遍的歌颂着“天上的父”，最后深吸一口气，转过了身。

“站住。”

他听见金发青年低沉的嗓音冲进了他的耳朵。

再回头时，吉尔伽美什已经挣开了身上的锁链，一把扯下了眼前的布条。

那双眼睛没有如他所想的盈满泪珠，反而是瑰艳的赤红色，尖细的竖瞳锐利的骇人。

也许就是从这一刻开始，言峰绮礼彻底沦陷了。

吉尔伽美什翻身下床，没穿衣服，甚至下体还插着那根长长的管子，就这么赤着脚走到言峰绮礼面前。

他拽着言峰绮礼的领子，盯着窘迫的神父瞅了片刻，好似勾起了某种不言说的隐秘乐趣，眼中流露出玩味的光芒。

在那双赤瞳下，整个世界似乎都无所遁形，言峰绮礼慌忙低下头，却正好撞见吉尔伽美什打开的阴部，那里还含着管子，沾满了不知是淫水还是口水的液体，他捂着嘴轻咳了一下，挪开了眼睛。

“哼~”吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，“你杀了本王的晚饭，打算怎么赔偿。”

“晚饭？”言峰绮礼做作的疑惑道。

吉尔伽美什放开了神父的领子，抚过自己的小腹。

近看才发现，他的私处并不是光洁无毛，只是阴毛稀少，颜色也淡淡的，如同刚刚性发育的小女孩一样，仅在三角区浅浅的长了一层，比起保护更多的反而是装饰和玩乐的功能，再仔细一看，那片毛发竟然长成了一个标准的心形，看的人血脉喷张。

一阵幽光闪过，吉尔伽美什的小腹浮现出一道深色的纹案，还在微微发着光，纹案的主体同样是心形的，只是显得华丽无比。

这种色情小说里才会出现的肉体，配上吉尔伽美什刚刚那句话，让言峰绮礼想起了一种幻想中的生物。

“障眼法罢了，不要一副没见过世面的样子。”吉尔伽美什嘲笑道。

他这时才握着管子的一端，喘息着把异物从身体里抽了出来，他直接将管子扔在地上，上面还沾着点点血迹。

言峰绮礼的呼吸变得沉重了起来。

吉尔伽美什一手摸着言峰绮礼的下体，手指在凸起的裆部画着圈，灵巧的掏出微勃的肉棒，十分满意的套弄起来，另一只手握着言峰绮礼的两根手指含进了嘴里。

粉红色的舌头轻轻舔着指尖，留下了几缕晶莹的口水，柔软的口腔包裹着手指，如同在口交一样缓慢吞吐。

吉尔伽美什放开言峰绮礼的手指，挑起了高大神父的下巴。

“杂种，你有能力喂饱一只魅魔吗。”

他笑的时候眼睛半眯了起来，里面迸发出了挑衅的邪光。

言峰绮礼心中颂唱的经文停顿了，他傻愣愣的抬起手，一把将吉尔伽美什推得摔坐在地上，然后他扯着吉尔伽美什的头，对准湿润的嘴，直接全根插了进去。

“唔！唔唔——！”

吉尔伽美什一下子被插到了喉咙，他摆着手推拒着言峰绮礼不停挺动的胯部，却被按着脑袋压得不得动弹，睾丸一下下打在下巴上，没一会儿就被插得口水直流。

抽插了好几分钟，把吉尔伽美什插得嗓子都哑了，言峰绮礼才重重的呼出一口气，一滴不剩的射进了吉尔伽美什的嘴里。

被折腾的越发饥饿的吉尔伽美什含着粗长的性器，吞咽着口中满满的精液，满足的好像吃到了昂贵的盛宴一般。

还没等他喝完，插在他嘴里的肉棒又一次挺了起来，吉尔伽美什不敢置信的停下了吞咽的动作。

这个杂种竟然将魔力用在了这种地方！

这一次言峰绮礼的阳具进的很深，全程都在吉尔伽美什的喉咙里抽插，巨大的龟头不曾从狭窄的甬道里出来过，他摸着吉尔伽美什的脖子，喉咙那里能摸到一个巨物一直在浅浅的动着。

吉尔伽美什难受的唔唔哽咽，推着言峰绮礼的腿试图把头从肉棒上拔下来，刚拔出来一点就被按着后脑又一次整根吞了进去。

第二次被射进嘴里后，他的嘴已经装不下全部的精液了，过多的白色精水从嘴角溢出来，沿着下巴流了他一身。

吉尔伽美什有些憋屈的含着肉棒又吞咽了起来，却没想到言峰绮礼连拔出来让他休息一下的时间都不给，就着插入的姿势再一次开始了抽插的运动。

言峰绮礼最后在吉尔伽美什嘴里射了五六次，中途甚至不曾拔出来过，射得吉尔伽美什真的双目含泪时才停下来。

他抽出自己的性器，大量的精液立刻从吉尔伽美什的嘴里涌了出来。

“咳咳！咳咳咳——！”吉尔伽美什捂着脖子不停地咳嗽。

“喂饱你了吗。”言峰绮礼抚摸着他的脸问道。

“咳——太多了——！混账！咳咳！”吉尔伽美什依旧在咳嗽。

“还没饱啊。”

言峰绮礼挑起吉尔伽美什嘴边的精液送进他的嘴里，将吉尔伽美什推倒在地，抬起了他的腿。

“那就只能继续了。”他严肃道。

“喂！本王不是说了够了吗！住手！太多——”

言峰绮礼不曾犹豫，拉开他的腿冲着已经被扩张好的阴穴直闯而入。

“啊……！”吉尔伽美什一下子挺起了腰，又重重摔回去。

“住手……呃啊……那里今天不行……”

吉尔伽美什有气无力的拒绝着，在咕叽咕叽的水声中很快就被艹软了。

言峰绮礼挺着腰，结合处啪啪的声响震耳欲聋，他用指尖抹起吉尔伽美什脸上的精液，把手指伸进了吉尔伽美什的口中进出搅弄。

“嗯……嗯嗯……”吉尔伽美什乖乖咽下了嘴里的精液。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

他突然低笑了起来。

“明明是初次见面，旁边还有尸体，还是在本王的这个日子。”他笑得流出了眼泪，“真是喜欢浴血奋战啊，杂种。”

回应他的是言峰绮礼深深的一顶。

他被压着插了几个小时，从卧室的地板上做到了浴室的浴缸里，一直到言峰绮礼的魔力几乎用光，这场互相较量般的性爱才停了下来。

言峰绮礼看着正在擦头发的吉尔伽美什出了神。

他的任务完成了，现在必须要回日本才行。

就此别过了吗？他的内心纠结着。

这辈子再也见不到这个人了吗？

最后，言峰绮礼拉住了吉尔伽美什的手腕。

“我叫言峰绮礼。”他正色道，“你……愿意跟我去日本吗？”

吉尔伽美什愣了一下，然后哈哈大笑起来。

“在邀请别人回家之前至少要先知道名字吧。”他一边笑一边说，撩起了言峰绮礼额前湿润的发丝，轻轻印上一吻。

“吉尔伽美什。”他说道，“本王的胃口可是很大的。”

他们坐在吸血鬼的尸体边，互相做了迟来的介绍。

“所以，你就是那个《吉尔伽美什史诗》的……”言峰绮礼了然道。

“对，就是本王。”

吉尔伽美什靠在墙边看着言峰绮礼忙着教会工作的善后，无聊的打了个哈欠。

“本来马上就可以退休了，却被那该死的诅咒变成了这幅样子，结果就一直活到了现在。”他嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨道，“还好本王跑得快，不然岂不是要一直任劳任怨的工作下去了。”

闻此言峰绮礼停下了手中的工作。

“你是主动离开你的国家的？”他疑惑道，“为什么离开？”

“你的乌鲁克被灭亡了，那片土地现如今也在饱受战争的磋磨，你不后悔吗？”

吉尔伽美什微笑着看向窗外，手指轻轻敲打在手边的实木圆桌上。

“假如本王的国家是这张桌面，那本王就是背负起桌面的桌腿。”他说道，“本王会支撑起这张桌子，让它永远也不会倒塌。”

“但是桌子是开放的，它可以无限大，也可以无限小，上面的茶杯是攀至高空，互相磕磕碰碰，把桌面破坏得满目疮痍——。”

吉尔伽美什给自己倒了一杯红茶，暖暖的茶水带着苦涩的清香，他喝完那口茶，杯子啪的一声掉在地上摔碎了。“——又或者是被摔得粉身碎骨——”

“都是属于他们自己的选择。”

“人类的命运要由人类自己决定，本王只要看着就好。”

这番话从一名统治者的嘴里说出来未免有些不可思议，但不可否认这人是这样说的，也是这样做的。

言峰绮礼陷入了短暂的沉默。

“绮礼，什么时候去日本？本王通——”

“吉尔伽美什。”言峰绮礼似乎有些不安的打断了吉尔伽美什的话。

他打开教会发给他的那个硕大的行李箱，指了指里面的空间。

“这个箱子被处理过，海关检测不到里面的东西。”

言峰绮礼顿了几秒，继续说：

“我得把你装进这里面托运回去。”

他说的支支吾吾的，似乎是在害怕吉尔伽美什一气之下弃他而去。

看着言峰绮礼焦躁的样子，吉尔伽美什抿着唇藏起了刚刚要掏出来的手机。

看在他这么可爱的份上，就先不告诉他本王有私人飞机这件事了吧。

言峰绮礼大概也没想到吉尔伽美什会同意他胡闹般的办法，他坐在车上，看了看手边的行李箱，虽然行李箱里面的空间很大，但是装一个一米八多的大男人还是太勉强了，吉尔伽美什完全是凭借自己过人的柔韧性才能钻进去的。

一想到吉尔伽美什就在这里面，他的心里就像被猫爪子挠了一样骚动，他看了眼前面的教会助理，车子前后被隔板隔开了，他便动了小心思。

吉尔伽美什趴在行李箱里，其实并不好受，所以为了转移注意力，他早就拿出了手机，通知自己在英国的秘书，给他换好了飞机。

虽然同意了绮礼的方法，但是吉尔伽美什绝不会委屈自己待在行李箱里被托运回去，一小时都不行。

昏暗的行李箱内突然射入一束微光，正从他的脑后投射在眼前，吉尔伽美什好奇的回头，结果一下子磕在箱子上。

“嘶——”他揉着脑袋，默默地鄙夷起行李箱的寒酸来。

在他揉脑袋的时候，一只大手也揉起了他的屁股。

吉尔伽美什登时就是一顿。

“绮礼！”他小声地喊道，想伸手阻拦身后的动作，但是行李箱实在是太狭窄了，他的手无论如何也挤不过去。

言峰绮礼把行李箱拉开了一个角，探进一只手胡乱抚摸，很快摸到了吉尔伽美什的臀部，他摸索着拉下了吉尔伽美什的裤子和内裤。

前面的助理听到了后面的声音，回头瞅了一眼，言峰绮礼刻意的正了正身形，闭上眼睛假装在闭目养神，手上却越发放肆起来，两根手指已经探进吉尔伽美什的后穴了。

吉尔伽美什从里面轻轻挠着箱壁，他连姿势都换不了，只能咬着牙忍受着后穴里的手指越来越多，也越来越深入。

微微的水声在车厢里偷偷响了起来，言峰绮礼也不敢做出太大动作，他假装找文件，把行李箱挪到了自己的腿间，小心翼翼的扶着阴茎顶上了吉尔伽美什的后穴。

“唔！”

龟头戳进来的时候，吉尔伽美什死死捂住了自己的嘴，他的身体不由自主的向前顶，脑袋顶在箱子上硌得他的头顶一阵钝痛。

言峰绮礼强忍着一插到底的冲动，慢悠悠的一点一点往里面插，稍微有一点水声就立刻停下来，左瞧右望的看有没有人发现他的小动作。

最后睾丸贴上吉尔伽美什的臀瓣时已经过了一分多钟，肉体相接的那一刻两个人都吐出一口气。

言峰绮礼不敢做出大动作，只有就着当前的姿势小幅度的抽插几下。

但是吉尔伽美什那敏感的魅魔身体，即使是几下轻轻的抽插也让他的后面淌满了水，旅行箱的拉链上都被淋上了一层透明的液体。

不能畅快的干一场，实在可惜，言峰绮礼心中叹息道。他用袖子挡住两边的缝隙，以免被外人看到他这幅不知检点的样子，独自享受着下体被吉尔伽美什温热的体内包裹的快感，就当给自己的小兄弟穿了个套子。

吉尔伽美什本就在闷热的行李箱里憋屈的难受，现下还要被人从外面捅着屁股，他咬牙切齿的举起拳头，最后还是聂聂的放下了。

“言峰神父。”教会的助理提醒道，“马上就要到机场了。”

“知道了。”言峰绮礼故作深沉的回应道，趁助理回头的时候抽出了自己的阳具。

他在关上行李箱的拉链前，又摸着吉尔伽美什臀部的肌肤流连不舍，在踯躅了几分钟后，他扯下自己风衣上唯一的一颗扣子，用纸巾擦了擦，按进了吉尔伽美什不停开合的后穴里，然后也没有给他把裤子重新穿上，直接拉上了拉链。

“去办托运。”言峰绮礼把行李箱交给助理，告诫道，“里面是贵重资料，一定不能出差错。”

“好的。”助理道，“神父，您的扣子？”

言峰绮礼偷偷捏了把手心。

“啊，不小心在哪里刮掉了吧。”

他的眼神深沉，声音也低沉，明明是再正常不过的对话，助理却感到全身一阵冷意。

吉尔伽美什还在箱子里和自己的裤子做斗争，他感觉到行李箱又开始动了，颠簸间他数次撞在箱子上，把手臂撞得青一块紫一块，直到确认自己已经被秘书从托运处送进私人飞机里，他才憋着一口气从箱子里钻出来。

屁股后面果然已经湿了一片，他面色不快的往自己的后穴里伸进了两根手指，把言峰绮礼后来放进去的东西夹了出来。

放在眼前一看，他立刻就认出了这个沾满粘液的镂金物件正是绮礼今天穿的大衣上的那个扣子。

吉尔伽美什挪开闪烁不定的目光，把手伸回身后，偷偷的把那个扣子又塞了回去。

扣子的表面并不光滑，尖锐的装饰蹭在肠道上带来了阵阵刺痛，然而吉尔伽美什还是红着脸把它捅进了深处，然后若无其事的穿上裤子，就好像什么也没有发生。

***

吉尔伽美什第一眼就对这个名叫言峰绮礼的男人起了兴趣，这个男人似乎没能发现真正的自我，每一天都活得僵硬而死板，让他忍不住想要去逗弄。

言峰绮礼比起他前面的阴道，更喜欢用他后面的那个洞，总是把他的后面艹得肿的下不来床，却对前面一动不动。

“呃啊……绮礼……！轻点……啊……”

吉尔伽美什坐在言峰绮礼的怀里，裤子半褪到腿窝，言峰绮礼的一只手伸在他的双腿间不断的快速耸动，另一只手则放在他被撩起上衣的胸口，按揉着柔软的乳肉和乳头。

他的胸部，出乎言峰绮礼的预料，虽然看着是平坦的肌肉，摸上去却是柔软的，手指按在上面甚至能陷进去，拨弄时也能抖出一层层的乳浪来，手感就像尺寸过于抱歉的女性的乳房一样。

言峰绮礼就这样抱着他感叹着魅魔的奇妙，拇指和食指分别按在两颗嫩粉色的乳头边，快速的来回抖动着，把那两块平坦的乳肉晃得剧烈震动，连带着他的上半身似乎都要震起来了。

吉尔伽美什不停的缩着胸，夹着腿，但是他被钳制在言峰绮礼的怀里，哪也躲不了。

他的两个穴都被冷淡放置了，阴蒂却被玩得火辣辣的疼。娇气的嫩肉被又拧又拽，还被手指压着上下摩擦碾压了一个小时，不仅被玩得大了一圈，刺痛感让吉尔伽美什怀疑那里已经被揉破皮了。

“啊……别按了……啊啊……”

下面的阴蒂和上面的乳肉都被手指用飞快的速度拨弄着，腿间因为高潮而潮吹了好几次，吉尔伽美什扭动着身体，又被按着乳房压回来，那两块乳肉已经被手指晃得快要像女性那样凸起了。

“绮礼……够了……太久了……”吉尔伽美什不住求饶时，腿间又绷紧，喷出了一股潮吹的淫液。

他已经保持这个状态被玩弄了整整一个小时，阴蒂被换着方向换着角度的按揉，胸口也一直被拨动着，那一波一波的乳浪晃得他的胸部都要麻木了。

言峰绮礼似乎也终于累了，又一次用手指把吉尔伽美什送上高潮后，他停下了手，吉尔伽美什则靠在他的怀里喘着粗气。

他看了看自己被揉红的胸口，有气无力道：“绮礼，本王饿了。”

言峰绮礼拍了拍他的屁股，吉尔伽美什便熟练的岔开腿。

熟悉的灼热肉棒并没有到来，言峰绮礼反而架着他的双腿，像给小孩把尿一样，抱着他走到楼梯的扶手边上。

吉尔伽美什看到扶栏上面那个粗壮的圆柱形装饰，瞬间明白过来。

“绮礼！放手！不行！”

他奋力挣扎着，却赶不上言峰绮礼把他的下身对准扶栏的速度。

球形的顶端已经顶进去半个身子了，言峰绮礼微微放手，重力让吉尔伽美什直接把整个圆柱形凸起全都吃进了后穴里。

他张大了嘴，愣了一下才惨叫出声。

“啊——啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

就算是他，没经过前戏的后穴直接被插进比手臂还粗的东西也不好受，更何况那东西是坚硬的木头制品，不规则的形状粗一段细一段，插在他的后穴里分量是实打实的，没有一星半点压缩的空间。

好在刚经历过多次潮吹，肠道里的肠液很充足，不至于造成肛门撕裂。

吉尔伽美什被言峰绮礼扶着坐在扶栏上，屁股紧贴着横栏，后穴一缩一缩的咬着柱体的根部，被撑大到充血红肿的穴口泫然欲泣，流下了几滴肠液讨好着入侵者。

吉尔伽美什身子软软的任言峰绮礼随意摆弄，他哈哈的急促喘息着，脸上挂满了疼痛的泪水。

言峰绮礼看到那满脸的泪珠时，脑子里那根断掉的电线终于重新搭在一起，迸射出激烈的火花。

他托起吉尔伽美什的双腿，向上抱起来一点，后穴里的柱体也跟着退出去了一段，紧接着他猛的松手，大到吓人的柱体又陷进后穴里了。

“呃——啊啊！！！”

吉尔伽美什被抱着一上一下的用后穴吞吐着那根木棒，下面的小嘴灵活的像在舔冰棒一样，流下了满地的“口水”。

他就这样被架在半空中抽插了半个小时，直到言峰绮礼没力气了，吉尔伽美什也筋疲力尽后才被放下来。

他跌倒在地毯上，捂着自己的屁股抽噎的喊着痛。

“嘶啊——！”他只是轻轻碰了一下自己红肿的后穴，就疼的不得了。

言峰绮礼拉开他的手，手指摩挲着被捅到无法合拢的后穴，插进去了一个指尖。

“啊啊……别碰了，好疼……”吉尔伽美什痛苦呻吟道。

言峰绮礼依旧我行我素的在他的后穴里划着圈，“疼着，还是饿着？”他问道。

“你这杂种就不能插前面吗！”吉尔伽美什恼怒的大吼，“或者本王用嘴吸出来！”

言峰绮礼凝视着他思考了半分钟，坚决道，“不行。”

吉尔伽美什认输般的泄了气。

言峰绮礼是个尤其传统的人，他一直以来信奉的教义教导他鸡奸是恶行，他便欣然接受了这份罪孽。

虔诚和背德，两种截然相反的人格看似水火不容，然而言峰绮礼就是这样一个扭曲的男人，他始终坚守着自己的信仰，并且也在身体力行的享受着玷污信仰的快乐。

“绮礼，你已经到大叔的年纪了，叛逆期早点过去吧。”吉尔伽美什无力反驳道。

“你一个几千岁了还成天出去耍的老头子没资格对我说教。”

吉尔伽美什饿得没力气继续和他斗嘴，他叹了一口气，一边呼着痛一边艰难爬起来。

“那本王出去吃。”他随意道。

还没等他完全站起来，小腿上突然一阵力道把他重新扯回地面。

他摔得眼前出现了幻视。

“你干什么！”

言峰绮礼没理他，直接分开他的腿，把自己硬挺的阳具怼进了吉尔伽美什凄惨的后穴里。

“啊啊啊——！！！”吉尔伽美什发出了今天不知第多少次的惨叫。

虽然每次被绮礼上过后他的后面都会疼上一整天，但是吉尔伽美什还是孜孜不倦的用“出去吃零食（找男人）”来刺激恶德神父那歪曲的神经。

要说原因，这一切都是在吉尔伽美什有一次闲得无聊去拍了个A片，结果那部片子大受欢迎后开始的。

他觉得言峰绮礼吃醋的样子简直可爱到爆炸。

言峰绮礼的吃醋并不在于吉尔伽美什被别的男人上了这一点，而是在于吉尔伽美什被艹到哭的时候他不能在现场旁观。

吉尔伽美什不止一次的感叹，他真的是个有趣的男人。

披着圣洁的假面，里面却早已是腐烂到恶臭的淤泥，他行走在这世间，直到遇见吉尔伽美什之前，没有人能理解他，没有人能看透他那丑陋的灵魂，没有人能如母亲般包容他无处宣泄的滔天恶意。

直到遇见了吉尔伽美什。

言峰绮礼曾在神像前流泪痛哭道：主啊，这就是您曾告诉过孩子的新生吗？

主没有回应他，拥抱他的是来自几千年前的金发暴君。

吉尔伽美什为了引出言峰绮礼心底那份暴虐的欲望，曾经可谓是下了血本。

在教堂里，十字架下，“主”的凝视中，卑微的黑色信徒行号卧泣时，他做起了魔鬼的勾当。

“绮礼，本王没告诉过你吧。”他趴在言峰绮礼的身上，用旖旎的嗓音婉转道，“魅魔的身体构造和人类不一样。”

“魅魔的消化系统不会产生排泄物，所以我们的内脏和器官从根本上就是不同的。”

“从这里——”他指着自己的口腔，“——到这里——”手指划向刚刚被疼爱过的后穴，“是一条通透的直线。”

他看向言峰绮礼那暗流汹涌如茫茫深海的眼瞳，灵魂都兴奋得不由震颤。

快摘下那可憎的假面吧，直视你的灵魂。

他捧着言峰绮礼的脸低语道：

“你想试试吗。”

吉尔伽美什弃神而厌神，言峰绮礼敬神却背神，他们的苟合，也许是命中注定。

言峰绮礼默默的冲洗着那根长长的铁棍，吉尔伽美什就在身后等待，亲眼看着将要贯穿他的肉体，让他痛不欲生的东西被清洗干净。

“真的没问题吗？”言峰绮礼再次确认道。

“嗯嗯。”吉尔伽美什敷衍的点头。

他背对着言峰绮礼趴下来，撩起全身唯一的一件衬衣，露出自己白皙的臀部，中间粉红色的菊穴已经在敏感的吐着“口水”。

言峰绮礼谨慎的握紧那根铁棍，将吉尔伽美什的后穴拉开一个小口，把铁棍微微顶进去一个头，轻轻一推，就滑进去了一根手指的长度。

“嗯啊……”吉尔伽美什被凉意冰得轻喘了一声。

柔软的肠道紧紧包裹着无边无际的铁棍慢慢深入，在无止境的插入中肛口也不由得贴合着铁棍陷进去了一些，后穴这张小嘴时而也会突然张开，被挤压成乳白色泡沫的肠液就会从缝隙里吐出来，顺着铁棍一路流到言峰绮礼的手掌中。

铁棍已经插进去很深了，却依然没有遇到阻碍，在咕啾咕啾的水声中，只有吉尔伽美什的身体越来越紧张，言峰绮礼扶着他肌肉均匀的平坦小腹，那里正在微微颤抖着，他能摸到一个长长的硬物从吉尔伽美什的臀部那里一点一点的挺了进来，渐渐的圆形的头摸不到了，小腹凸起了一个不明显的圆柱形状。

言峰绮礼突然感觉棍子顶在了一块软肉上，顶上去的瞬间吉尔伽美什猛的颤了一下，呼吸瞬间变得粗重起来。言峰绮礼把棍子退出来几厘米，深吸一口气，用力向里一插。

“啊啊啊！！”

吉尔伽美什哭叫一声，彻底软倒趴下了。

不知道吉尔伽美什体内的那些器官能不能用普通人类的器官来命名，但是言峰绮礼却清楚的明白，铁棍已经突破了肠道，进入另一个器官里了。

发现这一点的他在自己都没有意识的情况下嘴角咧出了一个阴森的笑。

他开始快速的将铁棍的剩余部分插进吉尔伽美什的后穴。

“绮礼……！绮礼！慢点！太快了！啊啊！”

吉尔伽美什捂着自己的肚子剧烈扭动起来。

言峰绮礼继续享受着手掌下铁棍在肉体里面缓慢滑动的感觉，没过多久，铁棍又顶上了一块软肉，言峰绮礼握着铁棍在里面转着圈的戳了几下，把吉尔伽美什疼得流出了眼泪，才找到了那个小口，对准闭合的小洞硬怼了进去。

吉尔伽美什发出一声悲鸣。

铁棍又突破了第二个器官，已经插到他的胸口了。

“咳咳！呃啊！慢……！啊啊……嗯嗯嗯！！！”

他突然捂着脖子开始咳嗽。

他的脖子肉眼可见的被撑开了一圈，在吉尔伽美什闷声的惨叫中，一个银色的圆头从他的喉咙里挤了出来，顶开了他的嘴，最后冒出了几厘米的头后停了下来。

吉尔伽美什忍不住倒在地上哽咽啜泣。

“真的贯通了。”言峰绮礼惊奇道。

他的手从吉尔伽美什被撑开的嘴滑到胸口，从胸口滑到小腹。又从小腹滑到泛滥成灾的阴部，最后停在了不停“哭泣”的后穴口。

他拉着后穴的铁棍向外抽出了一段，吉尔伽美什嘴里的铁棍便退到了嗓子里。

吉尔伽美什疯狂的咳嗽了一会儿，看上去痛苦又疲惫。

“绮礼……就到这吧……”他无力的说道，声音因为被棍子压迫着根本听不真切。

如他所料，言峰绮礼执着起来听不进任何话。

言峰绮礼抓着铁棍，开始像平时用按摩棒玩弄吉尔伽美什的后穴那样抽插起来。

“呃啊啊！！唔嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！”

吉尔伽美什死死的抓着地面，手脚因为用力过度泛白后开始充血，言峰绮礼见他有把指甲扣断的架势，握着他的手腕死死的按在地上。

这根铁棍可不是按摩棒那种可爱的小东西，没抽插一下，他的身体都会整个被贯穿一次。

最难受的是胸口和腹部，吉尔伽美什早就习惯了用嘴和后穴吞吐肉棒的感觉，但是身体主干被贯穿的痛苦是人类无法体会的，肉体被穿透的恐慌感让他在哭泣中不断的呕吐，发出了不少平时的性爱中根本不可能发出的声音。

吉尔伽美什被插得几近晕厥，汗水打湿了发丝，凌乱的沾在额角。

最后他在被铁棍贯穿的状态下被言峰绮礼抱了起来，绮礼把吉尔伽美什连人带铁棍仰着一起放回了架子上。

吉尔伽美什连忙用手脚缠住身体上下两端的铁棍，头痛苦的垂向地面，紧闭的眼角源源不断的挤出了泪珠。

你要把本王这种状态扔在这吗！他朦胧的眼神质问道。

言峰绮礼摸了摸他的脸安慰吉尔伽美什不安的内心，又回身取出了一个真正的按摩棒。

他拉开吉尔伽美什缠在铁棍上的腿，扒开湿哒哒的阴唇，将按摩棒滑进了吉尔伽美什湿润的阴道。

言峰绮礼牵引着吉尔伽美什的手握住陷入他阴道内的按摩棒底座。

“自己拿着插。”恶劣的声音响起来，“高潮一百次之后我就放你下来。”

吉尔伽美什瞪了他一眼，抽抽搭搭的开始了痛苦的自慰。

他把言峰绮礼那张伤痕累累的假面摘下来了，露出了底下散发出香醇臭味的恶魔的果实。


End file.
